Morning Gingerbread
by CypressTiger
Summary: Duo’s POV, After the war, Christmas has resumed it’s pointlessness and commercialism and Duo realizes that a true gift is always priceless.


Title:

Working Title: Morning Gingerbread

Author: CypressTiger

Anime/Book: Gundam Wing

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance, Drama

Pairings: 5x2, 3 4

Warnings: implied violence, homosexuality, suicide

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Summary: Duo's POV, After the war, Christmas has resumed it's pointlessness and commercialism and Duo realizes that a true gift is always priceless.

Author's Note: Would you believe I started this in August? Well I did. I have no idea what possessed me to start a Christmas story 5 minutes from midnight on my birthday… I remember it was late at night and I was sitting in the family computer room with my laptop and saw headlights on the road (my big-little brother coming home) and I was struck with inspiration about a car and night driving, which worked into a conversation which somehow had something to do with gingerbread cookies… which started this. So the car and original conversation were lost but the story remains.

------------------------------------------------------

After the war I ended up hookin' up with the Preventers; nothing too extreme, just a dinky little night guardsman job to pay the bills. Peacetime is expensive. Almost miss the days when I was a soldier. I'm not sayin that I don't appreciate the fact that I don't have to wake up with my hand on my gun anymore. I don't have to keep a gun on me, I just do. Lock on the front door has been broken for three months and the damn landlord is refusing to fix it. Not my fault the slut next door gave her pimp the wrong address. Sometimes I think I'll never get out of this dump.

Being a night guardsman is pretty boring. I work with two other agents and we just sit on our asses all night. Since I sleep during the day it's hard to get a lot of stuff done. I have to really hustle in the morning to get everything done before I pass out from exhaustion. My shift runs from eight to eight. It sucks but we haven't had to deal with anything more dangerous than punk kid vandals since the bomb scare. During the "bomb scare" all of Headquarters was filled with drunken agents at the Christmas party. The three of us night guardsmen were technically invited but I didn't have the heart to celebrate so I stayed down in the front station. Good thing I was watching the surveillance of the building or we never would have seen the guy. I hate to think how many people would have died if I hadn't defused the bomb in time. According to the bomb squad, there had been enough explosives in it to take out the entire first floor. Saved a lot of lives - yet again - and didn't even get a commendation.

After being on the job for nearly two years I was starting to get run down. Christmas was eight weeks away and I was already sick of the "Christmas spirit." This whole season just isn't what it was supposed to be. When I was living in the church, Christmas was a good thing, none of this consumerist bullshit that gets thrown at us. I almost miss the days when I lived in Maxwell Church, back when Christmas actually meant something. It was a time when miracles happened; people came together and expressed their love for each other. Hell, I find it poetic that the war ended on Christmas Eve. There were ancient wars that were halted in order to celebrate Christmas.

One morning after work, I passed a little coffee shop on my way home, and decided to stop in on a whim. I bought a hot tea - you can't just drink coffee and expect to sleep - and sat down at a tiny table in the corner, one with a good view of the store. I don't particularly like tea but at least it didn't have caffeine. I overheard some older ladies talking about the heavenly gingerbread cookies that sell out every morning. Curious, I asked the lady at the counter and she told me that the recipe is so complex that there is only one batch made every morning during Christmas time and it was sold out for the day. I had the privilege of tasting good gingerbread when I was younger and I had an urge to taste it again. The next morning, I cut out a few hours early and rushed out to the café. It really just struck of my typical luck when the last cookie was sold to the gal in front of me.

I tried again every day that week without luck. I would have kept trying but Commander Une got upset that I was ditching hours. She said I'd have to do my Christmas shopping on my own time. Tsch, like I had anyone to shop for. Wufei hasn't spoken to me since the war and even though I work with the guy, he always manages to avoid me. Quatre's off in his own little world and has probably completely forgotten about us by now. Trowa had an accident last year and has been staying in a special health care facility on another colony. I try and keep up with his nurses. They say that even though the damage to the frontal lobe of his brain has caused frequent epileptic seizures, he's a lot more mobile now, which is pretty good considering that the elephant managed to crush his hips. Who knew animals didn't like cages? It would have been better if his head hadn't been smashed in, then he'd have been back on his feet…. er, wheels a lot sooner.

And then there's Heero. Well, don't get me started on Heero. Asshole up and disappears on me again. Not that we've ever been the best of friends but dammit, we made a great team. It's too bad; we could have been great friends or maybe even more than that. You'd think the guy would at least stick around for the girl that threw herself at his feet all the time. He wouldn't even stick around long enough to see if any of us were hurt. I don't miss him at all. Really, stop looking at me like that. Yea, I'm gay but the suicidal ones just aren't my type. The whole death fixation just shortens the relationship. I still go for the athletic/intelligent types, always have, but I fell out of lust with Heero long before the end of the war. I tried to keep my lusting eyes to myself after that but it's impossible to do sometimes. At least the other pilots never cleaned my clock. I had that happen a few weeks ago when a guy didn't take too kindly to me checking out his ass. If the guy didn't want to get ogled then he shouldn't have worn those skin tight jeans. He knocked me flat right in the middle of the damn grocery store. For now, I'm keeping my eyes to myself.

Fortunately, only women really came to the café so it was pretty easy to keep that promise. After another week of failed attempts, I was getting frustrated. I started to make friends with the girls out of habit more than anything, hoping I'd be able to get a cookie out of them but the unbreakable rule is: "only one gingerbread cookie per customer." At least now I had more friends; not just the guys I worked with. The girls seemed to genuinely enjoy having me around. Something about a "cute butt" and "polite" and "straight as a hula hoop." I don't know what a hula hoop is but I intend to find out…. as soon as my new laptop arrives. My last one got smashed when my previous landlord threw me out for one too many screaming nightmares. I finally saved up enough a few months ago to custom order a new one. Unfortunately fate is a bitch and seems to hate little Duo, so, of course, the door lock broke the next day. Thanks a lot, Murphy. I've been slowly saving up to fix the lock but these café trips aren't helping. I'll have to stop once the cookies are gone.

With only a month left till Christmas, I was starting to get really depressed. It's the season I think. It just brings up all these unwanted memories. I didn't really enjoy the café as much any more even though you wouldn't notice from the jovial Christmas carols I sang to the girls over their morning coffee. On more than one occasion my departure was booed and scorned. It felt really good to be wanted. But I wanted to be wanted in a different way. Yea, I'll say it. The Shinigami was lonely. It'd been so long since I had sex that my balls weren't blue, they were black, rotting, and falling off. Working a night shift isn't exactly conducive to a healthy sex life. I can't meet any new people since I'm working when the clubs get started. And working seven days a week doesn't exactly improve ones mood. And before you ask, no, the Preventers don't offer overtime. For anyone. They just lack the funds to pay anyone well or hire new recruits. That's why just before Christmas, all of the best agents were being sent off to Earth to try and catch the leader of an enormous weapons trafficking cartel. These guys had started up their cartel during the war, selling arms to the rebels, Gundams included, which is why Wufei was leading the mission personally. The only problem was, I was sure that Wufei didn't have some of the more recent incriminating evidence that I just happened to have. How you do think a civilian like me managed to get a gun? I wouldn't pass a normal security clearance in any normal gun store. I sealed the information into a data disc with one of our old gundam passcodes to keep the information safe from prying eyes. Having all the keys to the building is definitely a perk. Some higher up agents have couches in their offices and they're great for naps around 2 am. I left the data on Wufei's keyboard. Hopefully with a successful capture we can get some decent funding into this shitbox.

We had entered the twelve days of Christmas, the agents were entering their second week into the mission, and my spirits still hadn't lifted one iota. As the days slowly counted down for others, the days just flew by for me. You'd think that without anyone to really live for, that my days would drag but sleeping through the entire day really changes things. I started to dread my mornings in the café. All of the girls had figured out my orientation and now brought pictures in for me to look over. Not that I wasn't flattered but I hadn't technically come out yet. I never bothered to mention it to the other pilots because it could have caused a rift among us and we never would have won the war if it weren't for our unity. I meant to say something after the war but… I guess I just never got around to it.

Five days to Christmas, just as I was getting ready to leave the café, I spotted Sally Po as she passed me on her way in the door. I'm not sure that she noticed me but I high-tailed it out of there in a hurry. Sally's notorious for being a close friend/rumored lover of Wufei's and every time she saw me she would get on my case about reconciling with him. As if it was my fault the guy never said hi, even though we've worked together for so long. I sit at the front desk while everyone comes into the office. I never leave early or deliberately avoid him, he just checks in and walks right past my station. The first couple of times that I saw him I would wave and call his name but he'd just ignore me. I guess I just gave up on burying the hatchet with him. I won't deny that it kinda hurt my feelings that he would ignore me like that. I just wish I knew what I did wrong.

I was really apprehensive about going back into the café after I knew that Sally had been there. I carefully asked around and it became clear that she was new to the shop and didn't even notice me. While the girls were eagerly displaying their gay friends for me to choose from, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was irrationally relieved that I wouldn't have to explain to Sally that I was spending my mornings after work, hanging around a coffee shop hoping to get my hands on one of the gingerbread cookies. I know how crazy that sounds and I didn't want to deal with the derisive laughter. I regretfully passed on the new array of photos before me, even though they were all unbelievably attractive gay men, and waved to the pouting girls as I walked out the glass doors. I noticed Sally headed in my direction. I checked my watch; she was early! I dashed toward my car, hoping to avoid a confrontation. She was fifteen minutes earlier than yesterday. I just hope she didn't notice me running from her.

I was just leaving Headquarters the next morning, when a noisy gathering came through the front doors. Apparently Preventers best agents had come through after all. I watched the group pass through security, watching hopefully to see if Wufei was with them. If he was there, the crowd was keeping him well out of view. I had to smile for him. He was celebrated as the best agent in the Preventers organization. Women threw themselves at his feet; men too, I've heard. Hearing rumors like that always upsets me.

It was the morning before the morning of Christmas Eve and the "Christmas spirit" was thick in the cafe. I was held up an entire twenty minutes longer than usual because of all the requests for Christmas carols. My rich tenor made more than one lady swoon. I grabbed one last cup of tea before finally heading to the grocer's. Today, I noticed that Sally was one of those women who scorned my departure. Embarrassed, I quickly made my exit, debating even chancing a return the next morning. I was completely exhausted by the time I finally reached my bed. Unfortunately, nearly deaf Mrs. O'Brien upstairs decided to turn her soaps on full volume. Resigned to having to confront the old lady, I trudged up the rickety staircase and knocked at her door. There was no answer after thirty minutes and several tries at the door. I went to the apartment manager, who was far from pleased to be bothered by this. I waited patiently while he fumbled with his keys. When the door opened, I immediately noticed Mrs. O'Brien lying limply across the coffee table, knitting still clutched in her fingers. I sent the manager to call the police while I checked to see if she was still alive; she wasn't. After submitting my own statement to the police I finally managed to get downstairs to my apartment. It was nearly midday and I was not looking forward to sleep. Nightmares usually hit me after a few hours and I can't get more than three hours of sleep at a time between nightmares. I usually go through two or three terrors before I get enough sleep to function at work.

Work was horrible. I was exhausted and no matter how often I snuck off for a quick nap, it was never enough. It was tempting to just forget about the café and go straight home, but habit brought me to the coffee shop parking lot and I was inside before my conscious brain actually registered what was going on. I blankly stared at the glass case while the line moved ahead of me. I joked with the cashier and asked after the gingerbread cookies, knowing the answer and merely indulging our routine. I was shocked when she smiled and pulled the last cookie out of the case. While I fumbled with my wallet, the cashier giggled and the baker came out from the kitchen. The entire café was focused on the transaction. The young girl at the counter smiled and shook her head at me, still giggling. She told me that everything was paid for. I was flabbergasted. I looked around at the other patrons, trying to find my benefactor. My eyes settled on my customary seat in the back corner. Slowly, my mind in a fog, I managed to walk over to the table. Everything seemed to be going at half-speed.

I sat down heavily on the other side of the table, well aware that my back was to the door and nearly every person in the place was watching me. "Hi," I croaked before clearing my throat nervously. I sounded like a teenager on his first date. My cookie and tea appeared at my elbow and I smiled up at the cashier with my most charming smile, automatically making some quip about anticipation. I couldn't even tell you what I said. When I finally focused on the hypnotic black eyes before me I was surprised to see a soft smile directed at me. I was blown away. I had never seen Wufei truly smile before.

Fidgeting slightly in my seat, I nibbled on my gingerbread while I worked up the courage to ask the question that needed to be asked. The cookie was good but Sister Helen made better. I was almost disappointed and decided to ask my question to take my mind off calculating all my wasted time. "Why are you here?" Wufei smiled wider which only unsettled me more.

"I had to thank you for helping catch Mavorini. Sally suggested this." Wufei's smile faded from humor to fondness. I tried so hard to not feel hurt by that smile.

"So you two are dating then?" the question came from my lips before I could quell it. I resorted to twisting my hands in my lap. A curious look took over Wufei's face.

"No, Sally's trying to date Major Onolou on the third floor." I couldn't help but remember the guy's office.

"That the guy with the big leather couch and two kids? I thought he was married." Wufei smiled again and I couldn't help but feel thrilled at the sight of it.

"That picture is of his Sister and two nephews. But that couch is pretty comfortable though isn't it?" I couldn't fight the heavy blush that took over my face. Before I realized it the whole gingerbread cookie was devoured in my fit of embarrassment. "He's a pretty good guy but he's too quiet for my tastes." Wufei sipped some of his coffee and eyed me over the rim of the cup. "But while we're on the subject of who is dating whom, I thought you were dating Hilde." Ah, that whole fiasco. Somehow I just knew it would come up.

"Well I was living in an apartment out there and working in the junk yard that we co-owned. Then my apartment was closed down by the poor excuse for management, so I moved in with her. Apparently I gave her the wrong impression on our relationship, but things got pretty clear when she caught me drooling at a late night commercial. Then she kicked me out and I moved here to work for the Preventers." I fidgeted uncomfortably at the memory of exactly what I had been watching. Wufei seemed to catch on and smirked at me.

"What was the commercial for? 'Kinky Co-eds Get Crazy in Cancun?'" I had to smirk back.

"More like 'Funky Frat Boys Get Frisky.'" A chortle from the next table over broke the mood very quickly. I looked down at the table so I didn't have to see Wufei's face when he told me he didn't ever want to see me again.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private." I heard Wufei mumble. Alright then, somewhere private so he can beat me without witnesses. I followed him out to the parking lot and nodded absently as he gave me his address. I had always known where he lived but I never had the guts to contact him after he decided to ignore me at work. I got in my car and willed myself to stay awake long enough to not crash the car into anything.

When I finally pulled into the car park, Wufei was already waiting by the door to his building. It was nice. Really nice. Like super really nice. Did I mention it was nice? I guess I'm a lot more tired than I originally thought.

Wufei was still smiling that enigmatic smile of his when I got to the front door of his apartment building. Without saying a word, I followed him to the elevator and waited out the trip to the sixth floor. Glancing at the door to 601, I waited for Wufei to let us into the only other apartment on the floor. The front door opened onto a small entranceway. The open doorway to the right apparently connected the kitchen with the front hall. Wufei took my coat and hung both of ours in the closet to the left. I walked into what appeared to be the living room, consisting of both the sixth and seventh floors. The far wall was dominated by an immense wall of windows. A fancy black leather couch and matching chairs were positioned on a blood red rug in front of the white marble fireplace. I heard the lock click into place behind me and couldn't resist turning to have a look.

"Oooh, Nice lock. This the Bergenstein Z57 Hybrid Bi-Level Entry Lock. Rated best in personal security four years in a row by the Alliance Security Council." I knelt down next to the lock in order to get a better view. " Did you hook up a Torrig Home Security System to the door? That'll keep your door un-tampered-with but the problem is if they know how to bypass it. I can get my hands on a Micron-Sanders Alarm System for ya. Protect those big glass windows, air ducts, doors, and even the garbage chute." I turned slightly away from the door, while remaining on my knees. "You know they designed the Micron-Sanders after our entry methods during the war--"

"Why are you so interested in locks the security here?" Wufei was watching me with that irritating smirk on his face.

"Cuz I don't have anything as nice as this." I couldn't help but be a bit bitter about that fact. I turned away from him and stared blankly at the door.

"Well, why not?" Why, oh why did that incredibly attractive asian have to sound so curiously concerned? It made it so much harder to hate him.

"I hHad to buy a new laptop first."

"What happened to your old one?"

"It gotGot trashed when my last landlord threw me out."

"Why--""

"Because I had one too many fucking nightmares! What the hell is this, some kinda fucked up 20 questions or somethin?" I put on my best glare and stood up from my place in front of the door.

"Of course it's not. I'm just curious about you." Wufei moved into that enormous living room and collapsed into one of the large leather chairs. "We haven't talked at all since the war. It was my fault of course." I slowly entered the living room, a bit curious about the way the conversation was going. I sat down on the couch, surprised when I sank down into the cushions a bit.

"It's not entirely your fault. I coulda tried harder. At least I knew where you were not like that suicidal idiot. You know I get a call from him every Christmas Eve but I didn't get one this year? Probably too busy working out new ways to make me worry." Blowing my bangs out of my eyes, I shifted in my seat on the couch. Wufei fidgeted in his chair and was looking at me with an strange look in his eyes.

"Heero's dead, Duo."

"What?" I couldn't believe it, " When?" I don't think I feel so good.

"It was last year, about a month after Trowa's accident. Relena told me. I thought you knew." I was between apartments at the time, no wonder the message never got through.

"What happened?" I had an idea but I hoped I was wrong.

"The Ccoroner ruled it a suicide."

"Well that's not entirely surprising. Was there a service?" Of course. He couldn't just die a normal death like everyone else.

"He was buried before I even got the news. Vice Foreign Min -- RelenaRelena didn't want the press to hear about it."

"RightOf course she didn't,. Let the cold-hearted bastard keep a bit of his dignity and pride. they were probably dating. They were always one of those obvious couples, like Trowa and Quatre."

" I Aalways expected Quatre and Trowa to keep in touch after the war. I mean, they were always so close. I was really surprised that Quatre didn't visit after Trowa's injury." Man this couch was really comfortable.

"Who do you think is paying for Trowa's treatment?" Wufei was giving me that funny look again, like he couldn't really believe the words that were coming out of my mouth.

"Well …."

"Quatre has been paying for Trowa's recovery but won't visit him."

"Well, why the hell not?" I couldn't help flinging my arms into the air. It was fun, expressive and it helped to move me out of this cushion cocoon I seem to have fallen into.

"Quatre loves Trowa and wants nothing more than to be by his side through this ordeal but Trowa's personality would get in the way of his recovery. He would be too ashamed of his disabilities around Quatre and would push himself too hard, too fast. This is the only way for Trowa to heal just as fast or as slowly as he needs to. I know Trowa misses Quatre. And this separation is hurting Quatre deeplybadly. I get a call from Quatre at least once a week. I have to talk him down from the edge of hysteria and convince him that he made the right decision. Even if I don't always believe my own words." Wufei leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, hands clasped tightly in front of him. I felt like crap now. I had completely misunderstood the situation between those two.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Wufei. I didn't know. Um, I still have to work tonight so I think I should go. Can we continue this some other time?"

"Yeah, sure. You want a cup of coffee before you go?" Wufei was already getting up off of the couch before I even responded so it seemed silly to turn down a good idea. I nodded and tried to smile but I'm not sure it came through that well. I leaned my head back while I was waiting for Wufei to come back. This couch really was fantastically comfortable.

When I woke up, I first noticed that I was completely naked in a strange bedroom. This was certainly the strangest dream I've ever had. When Wufei walked in I had to grin. It was that dream.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Wufei asked smiling back and laying down a folded pile of clothes. My clothes. My smile flipped itself upside down and I quickly pulled the sheets up.

"I thought this was a dream. What were you doing with my clothes?" I pulled my shirt off the pile and clung to it desperately.

"Washing them. I thought it'd be easier if you didn't have to drive back to your apartment before work." Wufei looked… pleased with himself. If I weren't positive that he was straight, I would have thought he was… Oh man. If only if only. He sat himself down beside me and kept that pleased little smile on his face. "How did you sleep?"

"…Great. I didn't wake up once." Which was shocking. "What'd you do, sedate me? I always have nightmares. You had to do something." I couldn't keep the accusatory tone out of my voice.

"I admit to sitting with you while you slept. Human contact always helped me." Was he being coy and flirty? No, I'm just hearing things that aren't there. A full nights' sleep will do that, right?

"Can I get dressed now?" The direction of this conversation was making me uncomfortable. Wufei nodded and kissed me forehead before leaving the room. If I thought his implications on human contact made me uncomfortable, the kiss just blew me away. I was thinking too hard, reading too much into this. I just needed to get out of here and cool my head a bit, things would look better tomorrow. Glancing at the clock, I slipped into the rest of my clothes, secretly awed at the fact that I managed to sleep until 6pm without waking once. I wandered into the en-suite bathroom in awe of the luxury of this apartment. I couldn't believe Wufei could afford something like this. When I came down the staircase – which took up part of the living room – the scent of food cooking made my stomach growl loudly. Wufei popped his head through the open doorway at the base of the stairs.

"Was that your stomach?" Wufei was wearing that damn smirk again, along with an apron, apparently.

"Yes. Yes it was." I tried to conjure up as much pride as I could, just so he wouldn't see the embarrassing blush that was threatening to take over my face. His smirk widened so I could tell that I failed. The kitchen was done up in white, black and chrome, very masculine; for a kitchen. Wufei handed me a cup of coffee and shooed me over to the table and out of his way. Breakfast was delicious, who knew Wufei was such a pancake connoisseur. We talked a bit but it was really just idle chitchat until I had to leave for work. Oh, and Wufei would probably be leaving for the party at the same time. When we both got up to grab our coats and head into Headquarters, I had a thought.

"You know, once the agents stop being bachelors and bachelorettes the Preventers are going to have to move the date of the Christmas party."

"Oh probably." Wufei handed me my coat and shrugged into his. "Right now it's just impossible to start anything with anyone outside of work because of these ridiculous hours."

"Yeah, what the hell is up with that? Mandatory twelve hour shifts. That's gotta be breaking some kind of law." I pushed the elevator button and waited in the hallway while Wufei locked the door.

"Most likely, but we get the job done so the government isn't going to step in unless there is a major complaint."

"Can we start a major complaint?" I asked while the elevator brought us down to the first floor.

"Not unless you want to get fired." Wufei was smiling again this morning. I liked his smile. It was one part smirk and two parts humor.

"I should start up my own business again. Then I could go ahead and get fired without any of those nasty consequences."

"Nasty consequences?" Wufei's smile grew to full force and he was looking at me like I was the most amusing thing he'd ever seen.

"Yea, like standing in line for unemployment, applying for new jobs, getting evicted, et cetera." As the elevator doors opened, I was sure I heard Wufei chuckle but the moving door noises covered it up. When we got out of the building I moved toward my car but Wufei just grabbed my arm and pushed me toward the passengers' side of his.

"We're going to the same place and we're leaving around the same time. Makes more sense to just use one car."

"That and you can go ahead and get drunk and still have a designated driver." I smirked at him knowingly. Wufei rolled his eyes and buckled his seatbelt.

"I only had to ride in a taxi once since I started the Preventers and that was when I broke my clavicle trying to change the lightbulbs on the third floor." The engine roared to life beneath me and I clicked the seatbelt into place around me.

"Klutz."

"I'll have you know I was pushed." Wufei pulled out of the parking spot and got us onto the street before I could stop laughing and ask my next question.

"Oh, really. Who?"

"… Sally. She was holding my ladder steady and when Onolou showed up. She started waving which caused her to lean into the ladder a little too much and brought it down. She started complaining about her wrist and the good Major offered to take her to the hospital. And off they went, leaving me twitching on the floor, unconscious beside the desk that gave me both a concussion and a broken collar bone. Some other agents found me and shoved me in a taxi." Wufei paused at a stop light and took a moment to glare at me.

"That's too funny! Why did I miss hearing about that?" I calmed down and tried to stop laughing so hard.

"Oh, that happened way before you started working with us." The ride was pretty quiet after that for some reason. It was as if both of us had just run out of things to say. When we pulled into the parking lot of Headquarters, I was ready to pull my hair out from the frustrating silence. It was only about five minutes but it was still agonizing. We had been getting along so well up until then. Bill and Ted, my fellow bodyguards, were already at the front desk by the time we walked in.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you to get together with someone, Duo. Took you long enough though didn't it?" Ted chuckled and elbowed Bill harshly over Bill's commentary.

"Wh"at? You've been waiting? I mean, do I come off as gay?"

Bill and Ted guards "Flaming" Both Bill and Ted spoke in tandem and smirked at each other. Wufei was behind me so I wasn't really sure what he looked like but it was obviously pretty impressive from the way Bill and Ted were laughing now.

"What is it, the hair? I'll cut the hair"

"No you won't" Wufei even joined Bill and Ted with that one. They called my bluff.

"You're right I won't. What if I started dating girls?" I hoped that would get them off my back.

"I wouldn't let you." Wufei wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You're coming upstairs to the party with me right?"

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving the cameras unattended after what happened last year." I shrugged out of Wufei's embrace and ran into the back to punch my time card.

"Okay, I'll bite, what happened last year?" Wufei smirked at me when I got back, assuming I was just making up excuses no doubt.

"Some guy planted a bomb on the building with enough explosives to take out the whole first floor, thus collapsing the entire building and trapping or killing all of the agents inside. I thought Une made some sort of memo about this. She said she did…" I bit my lower lip and began to doubt my trust in my former enemy.

"No, never. Are you serious?" Wufei seemed pretty shocked that the commander he worked under had kept something this big from every one of her agents.

"Dead serious" Bill and Ted spoke in tandem again from where they were sitting at the desk.

"Okay now you're starting to creep me out. Get outta here. Go upstairs, get drunk; revel!" I shouted, pointing towards the elevators. Both Bill and Ted headed out, laughing the entire time. "Bunch of jerks."

"They're not so bad. They're more intuitive than I am."

"Say what?" I had to do a double-take at that comment.

"They knew you were gay and it took Sally basically telling me outright before I understood that fact." Wufei came around behind the desk and sat in one of the chairs.

"I dunno, I thought I hid my preferences pretty well. I didn't want you guys to hate me." I plopped into the chair next to Wufei.

"That's funny. I did the same." We shared a look and had a nice laugh at our own stupidity. Over the course of the night we talked a lot more and came to an understanding that we had both been interested in each other since the war. Isn't that just a kick in the head? When the party ended at one in the morning on Christmas day, I called in all the cabs the city had available. All of the drunken agents got a free taxi ride home and Wufei and I walked through the building before locking up for the night. Wufei drove us both back to his apartment. We curled up together on the couch and watched the stars through the living room windows. When it became obvious that Wufei was getting a bit tired, I stood up and led the way into his bedroom. After the obvious bedtime preparations – teeth brushing, showering, changing into pajamas – we curled up together in the dark bedroom.

"Merry Christmas, Duo." Wufei murmured sleepily just before dropping off to sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Wufei. And a very happy new year."


End file.
